MEA Command Center
Forming the main basis for commanders of the Middle East Alliance, the Command Center is the primary structure for all operations which can also allow the construction of base building vehicles and also comes with radar to keep things on the field in view for commanders. The structure comes with various features for various staff members of any MEA General, war and planning rooms for strategies and to hold meetings to discuss current battlefield situations and also plan out operations against any hostile forces, the garage next to the main complex can build and send out construction vehicles to allow base building along with expansion purposes to ensure more MEA influence can spread throughout the world to improve the morale of soldiers and civilians. Design The primary design of the structure is based on a mix of offices along with a garage like with other command centers used by other factions, with a garage to assemble and send out construction vehicles to assist MEA Commanders with base construction, repairs, expansion and clearing out any explosives that could be deemed unsafe to all personnel. At the moment, the site has a series of offices which be used by military personnel and scientists to plan and research vital moves and technology to use for combat personnel and to upgrade them to make them become effective whilst on the battlefield, along with this the Command Center comes with a war room to plan out all operations and discuss the situation with commanders and soldiers. A science quarters below the complex can allow operatives assigned to improve and research new types of technology for use on the field, along with this Scientists can use a radar to keep an eye on the battlefield and locate any enemy personnel on the battlefield that could be close to the bases where Command Centers are located. Along with these parts of the facility being present, a Generals Room is where the Commanders & Generals of the MEA can plan out various operations and send out either reinforcements to allies or plan out strikes on enemy forces. Next to the main complex, is a garage that also acts as the primary warehouse for construction vehicles where all assembled vehicles are checked before being sent out onto the battlefields, however the structure can also build more if needed. Generals Powers No military force is complete without Generals Powers and protocols, listed below are a series of Protocols that the Middle East Alliance can utilise at anytime during a battle as long the commander or general of the faction is at the right rank, they can be obtained at any point when in battle. Protocols Units Built Behind the Scenes * The MEA's version of the Command Center is based on the Construction Yard, a primary building used by the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union in Red Alert 1. * Being used by the Middle East Alliance, all countries operating with the Alliance have access to the structure to field construction units for expansion and command all abilities that can be used any time. Category:Structures Category:Main Faction Buildings